Zymeth
Zymeth is a Zen Master of the Lotus Clan, and is also the clan's acting leader. Overview Lord Zymeth is the evil and remorseless leader of the magically driven Lotus clan. Politically, Zymeth is cunning and extremely treacherous; he forced his way into power by disposing of his political opponents, including the high priestess Sethess, who would have otherwise been the most legitimate candidate for the leadership of the Lotus Clan at the time. In fact, Zymeth was almost single-handedly responsible for the great war that erupted between the Wolf, Serpent, and Lotus Clans. Because Zymeth worked his way into favor with the Serpent Clan's Lord Oja, he found himself in a position to bend the Serpents' will to his own, and he was able to wipe out nearly the entire clan after tricking them into constructing ships that would have supposedly taken them away from the isle they inhabit. These ships were cursed to drain the life from their passengers, and upon discovering Zymeth's treachery, Oja plunged the two clans into war. The Wolf Clan took this opportunity to rebel from their enslavement and struck up a war of their own. Zymeth's political power is equally matched by his magical prowess on the battlefield. Zymeth is more powerful than any Lotus master warlock, and while he has the ability to cast all sorts of magic, he seems to favor dabbling with the weather more than casting other types of spells. Zymeth doesn't carry any weapons, but he's able to summon storm clouds in an instant. His special attack causes it to rain in the surrounding environment, letting rice grow back at a faster rate and triggering his innate ability, which sends arcs of lightning toward nearby enemies during a downpour. For generations, Lord Zymeth has ruled the Lotus Clan as the undisputed first among equals. He is a master manipulator and orator, using deception and threats to build coalitions and cow opponents. In his dealings with other clans, Zymeth also uses his great longevity to powerful effect, planning schemes that span generations of Wolf and Serpent clansmen. No one could rule the Lotus without being a wizard as well as a statesman, and Zymeth is no exception. Like most of the warlock elite he is a specialist, and his sphere is weather, the sizzling crackle of lightning or the relentless force of a summer storm. Battle Gear Usage Zymeth fears nothing as he's evil himself, walking on the battlefield and calling lightning upon his enemies. He intimidates them, meanwhile inspiring the Lotus clan's units. Anyone who dares to attack Zymeth with a melee weapon, shall receive devastating magic blasts of incredible force. Still, he prefers to shoot from afar. Zymeth usually stands still, regenerating his stamina to strike enemies with lightnings from above, those are very powerful and cover a wide area, which is why any enemy would prefer to stay away from Zymeth. Paired with his lover, Yvaine, Zymeth is able to perform a deadly combo: while enemies are trapped inside Yvaine's "Ice Prison", they will continuously get struck by Zymeth's lightnings. Serpent Orb Zymeth uses the Serpent Orb stolen by the “ninja” to free the Lotus of corruption. While using the Orb, he will become fearless, rampaging across the Dragon’s skin. Zymeth has increased health, damage and even increased resistance of his major weaknesses. This form is appeared in last mission in Kenji's Journey - Dragon Road. He has 1500 HP in this form. This form is non-playable. Trivia *Zymeth's mistress and reputed lover in the past was the ruler of the Shaleback region, the sorceress Yvaine. *Zymeth serves as an antagonist in the Battle Realms Single Player campaign should the player choose to join forces with the Dragon Clan; he seems to be following the advice/orders of a Mysterious Ninja. He also appears in the cutscene in the beginning of Grayback's Journey, the east path in Kenji's Journey after the 1st Serpentholm mission probably attempting to stop the Serpent and also a mentioned character in a cutscene by a Brawler. *Zymeth is the only Zen Master in the game to provide a double-edged effect for all players. Heavy Rain calls down waters which benefits all rice fields and prevents buildings from burning down. This effect doesn't scrutinize between allies and enemies, affecting everyone. *Zymeth's ability is also the only ability to globally hinder both allies and enemies. When used in winter maps of the game, Heavy Rain causes a snowstorm that greatly slows the growth of rice, damaging both allies and enemies' economy alike. *As of Battle Pack 3, Liquid balances out the normal Zymeth, giving him weaknesses to Cutting and Explosives. As such, Zymeth may be taken down with ease in fair duels by any magic-resistant sword-wielders (like Shinja, Koril, & Kenji) and explosive-shooters can stay outside his Lightning Strike range and induce him into ascension unto death (Indeed, Zymeth will lose to a Master Warlock 1-on-1). Gallery Zymeth Concept.jpg|Zymeth Concept Art 010 Zymeth.jpg|Zymeth Concept Art Quotes (Move) *''"Alright"'' *''"If I must"'' *''"Very well"'' *''"Going"'' *''"Indeed"'' *''"Hmmmmm....."'' Quotes (Attack) *''"THEY'LL DIE TODAY!!!"'' *''"For the clan!"'' *''"FORWARD!"'' *''"Spare no one!"'' *''"Attacking"'' *''"Our enemies shall weep!"'' Quotes (When engaging in melee combat) * "Tedious" Quotes (Kill) * "That's unfortunate" * "How boring..." * "(Evil laughter)" * "You're mine!" Quotes (Heal) *''"Much better!!"'' *''"About time!!"'' Quotes (Death) * "OVEEEERRR!!!" * "You think you have defeated me?!" Category:Zen Masters Category:Lotus Unit Category:Lotus Clan Category:Siege Unit Category:Missile Unit